Who is the stronger Angel?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just some fluffy tickles between Lucifer and Michael up in heaven :3


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Man I've almost forgotten about this story. I have written it last summer.  
Ugh I am pretty late I know. Buuuut I hope you will enjoy it.

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic_

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Who is the stronger Angel?_**

Lucifer had seen it coming.

Really he had.

All those times he had teased his big brother Michael.

All those times he had challenged him.

And all those times Michael had ignored him.

But not today.

No.

Today was different because today Michael didn't ignore him.

No. Today he would fight and he would show Lucifer who was the stronger angel.

And thus the fight has begun.

It started with playful insults, followed by light poking and teasing until Michael had lost his temper and had pounced on his little brother all of a sudden. Both angels had wrestled a little bit, trying to get the upper hand in their playful fight until the oldest Archangel had managed to pin his little brother down, belly first, into the soft grass of the meadow both angels were staying currently.

With a stoic expression on his face, Michael had straddled his little brother's butt, pinning his shoulders down with his hands. The younger angel growled and squirmed under him, trying to break free and start the fight all over again, but it was no use. He was too weak. Something he would never admit out loud of course. Especially not in front of his big brother who always pretended to be all high and mighty.

"Michael! Get off of me!"

Michael's expression remained stoic and ice cold as he opened his mouth to give him an answer.

"No. Not before you admit that I am stronger than you."

"Pfft! Not even in your dreams!"

"Lucifer. Don't mess with me!"

"Or what? What are going to do about that huh?"

Now the older angel's lips quirked up into a tiny smile and instead of a verbal answer, he brushed his forefingers gently over his little brother's sides, pressing them into the white robe he was wearing.

At first there was no reaction. At least it looked like that, but Michael knew better, because he could see the slight shiver that went through the younger angel's body. His wings began to tremble slightly and his muscles tensed underneath his skin. A silly grin began to spread across Lucifer's face and he buried his face in his arms to hide it from the other angel, whose smile widened more and more until he was full on grinning and he let his fingers flutter over the other's ribs.

"Ahh! Hey! Mikey! Nohoho! That's not fahahair!"

"What's not fair? This?"

A poke to his sides.

"Or that?"

A squeeze to his hips, which made Lucifer buck and squeal.

"Or do you mean…that?"

A bark of laughter escaped the light bringer when Michael shoved his fingers into his armpits. Quickly the younger angel clamped his arms against his sides, only trapping Michael's wiggling fingers underneath as more and more laughter poured over his lips.

His wings were flapping wildly and Michael had to be careful to not get hit by one of them.

His cheeks began to hurt from the broad grin he was wearing and when Lucifer let out another high pitched squeal he couldn't contain his own, amused laughter anymore and soon he was laughing along with the laughing mess that was his little brother.

"What's the matter Lucifer? I thought you were soooooo much stronger than me~?"

"Sh-shuhuhuhut uhuhup M-Mikehehey!"

"What an impudence! Now it gets personal!"

Only a few seconds later, a scream pierced the air when nimble fingers started to brush through Lucifer's white feathers, softly tickling the flesh hidden underneath the silky feathers and driving him absolutely nuts with hysterical laughter as he squirmed around, reaching behind him and slapping playful at those mean fingers.

"NO WINGS MIKEY! AHH! NO WIHIHIHING PLEAHAHASE! I-I AM SOHOHOHORRY!"

Grinning, Michael pulled his hands away and giving his brother a few moments to calm down. He stroked his forefingers up and down his sides and ribs to keep the morning star giggling and squirming around slightly.

"Well Lucy? Ready to give up and admit how awesome I am?"

Lucifer growled between his giggle fit and tried to glare at his big brother, but the older angel only winked at him, signalizing him that he wasn't serious at all and the younger archangel's heart almost melted at this sight. It was rare for Michael to act so playful like he did right now. It was a wonderful feeling to just fool around, giving into the fun and laughter his brother brought to him now.

"Mihihihike pleahahase stohohohop tickling mehehe."

"I am sorry Lucy, what was that? Keep on tickling me? If you say so…"

"Nonono that wasn't what I meahahahant!"

"No? But I am pretty sure that was exactly what you said. And besides you have been a sassy little angel. And what happens to sassy little angels? Right, they gets punished by their big brothers~."

Michael was laughing himself when Lucifer giggled like a little fledgling when he teased his ribs by drumming his fingers onto them and playing him like an instrument while doing so.

"You're so cute when you get all giggly like that, you know?" he teased, knowing it would make the whole situation even worse for his little brother, who giggled even more now.

"Stohohohp it Mikey. No teahahasing! I am t-too old for thihihis!"

"You're never too old to laugh. And while we're on the subject: Where is this one special spot that makes you scream with laughter when I tickle you there? Apart from your wings of course…"

Michael stopped his wiggling fingers and he slowly turned around until he was facing Lucifer's feet.

"Hmm where could this special spot be? I can't remember where it is. Can you Lucifer? Where is my favorite spot to tickle you little baby brother?"

Oh how he loved teasing his little brother and how he loved hearing those giggles of pure anticipation. He wanted to hear more and with a broad grin on his face he started to walk his fingers down Lucifer's calves. A chuckle left his lips when the younger angel kicked his legs out, squeaking when Michael pinched at his muscles and scooted down a bit more until he sat on his ankles.

"I think I know where this one special spot is…" he said, running a single finger down one of Lucifer's soft soles, making the other screech and buck.

"NO! Mikey! Dohohohn't! Not the feet! NOT THE FEET PLEASE!"

"Not the feet? But why Lucy? Are you too ticklish on your cute little footsies? Is that the reason why you don't want me to tickle you there?"

A nail was scratching teasingly over the middle of his sole, making the light bringer screech and buck again and he tried to kick his legs, but since his brother sat on his ankles, he couldn't even move his feet anymore.

"Nohoho Mikey, dohohon't! Pleahahase not thehehre! I'll do anythihihing!"

A laugh broke out of Michael's mouth.

When his little brother was begging, he knew he had broken him.

Oh sweet, sweet victory. It would be his in a few minutes…

"Anything you say huh? Fine, I'll tell you what you can do for me."

"Y-yeah? What Mikey? What? Tell me!"

Michael turned his head to look at his brother and Lucifer froze when he saw that evil grin on his face. When heaven's strongest angel grinned like that, he knew he was screwed!

"I want you to laugh Lucifer~."

And he attacked, digging his fingers into the soft soles, laughing when an honest to God scream left the morning star's lips. His feet scrunched up, trying to protect them at least a little bit from those mean, wiggling fingers. He tried to kick, to pull his feet out from under his brother, anything to make it stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't even see anything and thus he didn't know when and where his brother would attack next and it made this whole situation so much worse.

Michael was grinning from ear to ear now.

It had been way too long since he had tickled his little brother to tears.

He enjoyed every little second of it and he knew that Lucifer enjoy it as well.

Sure he was squirming around like a fish out of water, laughing and screeching every time Michael used his nails to scratch at the soft, sensitive skin, but Lucifer didn't try too hard to pull away from him. He knew he liked those silly, little games as well. He loved fooling around with his big brother. Like the good old times, when Michael was a young angel and Lucifer a little fledgling…

A colorful mix of curse words in Enochian brought Michael back into reality and he had to laugh at this yet again. He could feel how his own belly started to ache a little due to his loud, booming laughter. Lucifer's laughter was contagious and this whole situation was so funny due to the fact that they were both powerful angels.

But now both of them were not warriors, who had to learn how to fight.

No. Now both of them were little fledglings yet again, fooling around with each other and just enjoying the laughter and the funny situation.

"Oh Lucifer, it's not the ground's fault that you're so ridiculously ticklish," Michael said with an amused laugh of his own as he had turned his head around, only to watch how Lucifer had started to pound the ground with his fists.

"NOOOOO! S-STOP IT! AHH! M-MIKE! PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE! NOT THEHEHERE!"

Michael could hardly concentrate anymore and he had to clutch his belly with one hand, while tickling his brother's toes with the other. Tears of mirth were streaming down his own, slightly red cheeks as he listened to his brother's screeching laughter which got higher and higher the more he tickled him. White wings were flapping wildly behind Lucifer's back and the light bringer squirmed and twisted around like there was no tomorrow, still pounding the ground with his fists as his laughter went silent and that's when Michael stopped his playful torture, only to turn around and let himself fall on top of his little brother.

Grinning, the older archangel put his chin on top of Lucifer's head, listening to his steady giggling as he tried to calm down.

"Thahahat was so nohohot fahahair!" the younger angel protested between fits of cute giggles and he whipped some tears out of his eyes.

"_Was_ not fair? That sounds like you think it's over now."

Lucifer's eyes widened and before he could protest, another wave of laughter ran over him, when he felt wiggling fingers on his sides and ribs yet again.

"You still have not given up little brother. But don't worry, I have the perfect method to make you give up pretty fast. Come here!"

Before Lucifer knew what was happening, Michael had managed to turn him around until he lay on his back. Quickly the older angel straddled his legs, pinning his arms above his head with his grace and slowly he started to yank Lucifer's robe upwards, revealing a soft tummy that was still shaking with laughter.

"Well Lucy? Ready to give up?" Michael asked, grinning down at him as he positioned his fingers centimeters above his brother's bare armpits.

But Lucifer was stubborn and he shook his head.

He wore a broad grin, full of pure anticipation, on his face and he chew on his lower lip when Michael touched the soft skin with his fingertips. He giggled cutely when the fingers started to wiggle slowly over the soft skin and he squirmed around, giggling and squeaking.

When he opened his eyes, his giggling intensified when he saw how Michael waggled his eyebrows at him and pressed his lips onto his soft, bare belly. He started by teasingly kissing the soft skin, paying special attention to his belly button, which made Lucifer buck and squeal.

He remembered how his brother had done this when he was still a young fledgling.

He used to do this when he was sad or when he just wanted to fool around with him.

He knew Lucifer couldn't stand this and he knew he would give up the moment he had started, so he decided to take his time, teasing his little brother until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Pleahahahse brother nohohot thahahat!"

Michael grinned against the soft skin.

"What? Can't stand having your cute, little tummy tickled~?"

The teasing words made the morning star giggle even harder because they were spoken directly into his skin.

"Isn't it always you who pretends to be all high and mighty and soooo much stronger than me? Well here is your chance Lucifer. Try not to laugh for…hmm let's say a minute and I will stop and admit that you're stronger. If you fail I am going to tickle you until I get bored. How does this sound to you?"

"Sounds like a bahahahad idea!"

"What? Don't tell me you are afraid of a little tickling?"

Michael teased his brother's underarms with his blunt nails during his words, making the other angel buck and squeal.

"Okay, okay I'll dohohoho ihihihit!"

"Fine…one minute."

And the elder didn't wait and without wasting any time he pressed his lips above the other's belly button and blew.

The first raspberry Lucifer could handle.

The second one as well, but the third one made him scream and he lasted a total of five seconds until he was screaming with hysterical laughter, especially when Michael's hands grabbed his sides, kneading them to make him buck and laugh even harder. He pulled desperately on his captured arms, squirming around, laughing and screaming with pure joy in his voice as his brother blew raspberry after raspberry on his belly.

"O-OKAHAHAHY MIKEY! AHH! I-I GIVE UHUHUP PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE STOHOHOHOP IT! I-I CAN'T…I CAN'T STAHAHAND THIS!"

But Michael didn't stop.

He had way too much fun to stop his playful torture and with a broad grin on his face he blew another raspberry right above his navel.

Lucifer didn't know how long he had to endure this playful torture, until he heard how someone cleared his throat next to them. Immediately Michael stopped tickling him, sitting up and looking to the angle who was now standing next to them.

"Uhhh…H-hello Naomi. What are you doing here?" Michael asked and his cheeks blushed slightly with embarrassment of getting caught in such a situation.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at both angels and crossed her arms above her chest.

"I could ask you the same Michael."

God's oldest angel blushed even more and he chuckled with embarrassment.

Lucifer felt not different, but a silly grin was still on his face.

"I was just messing around with him," he heard his brother say.

"Messing around with him? How old are you two?"

"Oh come on Naomi. That was all in good fun," Lucifer tried to help his brother as he sat up when Michael had pulled his grace back to free his arms.

"Yeah. We can use some fun from time to time and you would do good to laugh once in a while as well, you know?"

"Well unlike you two I don't have much time for silly games like this. And I am way too old for such games."

Lucifer looked at Michael and Michael looked at Lucifer and it didn't take long until both angels wore big grins on their faces as they came to the same silent agreement.

"I think we know the perfect method to change that…" Lucifer said and before Naomi could do something about it, the two angels were pouncing on her and wrestling her to the ground without difficulty.

When their fingers dug in, once again angelic laughter filled the air that day.

**_The End_**

* * *

I am sorry guys but I just HAD to put Naomi in this one :D

And I think it can be seen who are my most favorite angels, apart from Castiel and Gabriel.

I could get used to stories like this...especially with the most powerful angels in heaven ;).

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I WOULD APPRECIATE FEEDBACK VERY MUCH :)


End file.
